Five nights with Gojira
by Dragons123d
Summary: After the puppets supernatural powers make Godzilla shrink to 9 and a half feet tall, Godzilla signs up to work at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria as the permanent night guard. (Now being rewritten and retold with Chancezilla)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Permanent Night Guard

Godzilla marched to the Pizzeria, growling under his breath at what had become of the mighty king of the monsters. His only chance to return to his normal size was to get the Puppet of this place to get him back to normal. When he got there, he opened the door and walked to the office at the end of the hall. When he got in the office, Godzilla sat in the chair and waited for the phone to ring like it said when he signed up for this job.

When the phone rang, Godzilla picked it up and grunted " **Hello?** " in kaiju.

The man on the other end started to speak " _Hello? Uh…Hello Hello uh! Hi and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Um, since you're the last person to sign up for this job uh you're going to be the permanent night guard here. Isn't that grand?_ "

" **I guess…** " Godzilla answered the man before the man continued.

" _Um it says here that you're Gojira, ok, so let's just get some need to know things first. Ok you won't run out of power so that's a plus. And the Animatronics won't hurt you I think…because you're not human so I wouldn't know sorry._ "

" **Is that an insult?** " Godzilla growled at the man on the other end.

" _No it isn't an insult, no it's just that the animatronics were programed for human guards not um Kaiju ones._ "

Godzilla looked at the tablet on the desk and picked it up. It turned on showing the main stage as the man on the other end started talking after several moments.

" _We have all of the animatronics from all the restaurants here as well so um…ya_ "

Godzilla changed the camera to pirate's cove where he saw Foxy and Mangle standing behind the curtain.

Godzilla changed the view back to the main stage to see the animatronics there. In the center was Freddy himself to his right was Bonnie the bunny, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie. To Freddy's left were Chica and Toy Chica. Godzilla put the tablet down as the man had stopped talking.

" **Is there anything else I should know?** " Godzilla grunted in amusement, the man answered.

" _Yes, um we have the Springlock suits and the nightmare animatronics here as well so be on you guard, and um please don't destroy them with your atomic ray. It's better if the animatronics are not destroyed because they jumpscared you._ "

Godzilla picked up the tablet again only to find that Toy Chica had moved from the stage. Tapping the camera that showed the dining room, he saw Toy Chica looking at the camera at the far end of the fourth table.

" _Oh and we also fixed mangle but she somehow can change back into here 'mangled' form at will so I'd um watch out._ "

The Man on the phone said as Godzilla change the camera view back to Pirate's cove and saw that both foxes were still there in their places.

" **Do you have the puppet here?** " Godzilla asked as he checked on Toy Chica again only to see that she was sitting on a chair and talking to her original counterpart Chica.

" _Oh the Puppet, yes he's here too as well as Golden Freddy! Oh and we fixed the kitchen camera as well so you can see what Chica is up too in there._ " Godzilla stared at the phone as he raised a scaly eyebrow.

"Hi!"

Godzilla spun in his chair to the right door to find a small animatronic holding some balloons and a sign that said Balloons on it. Standing to his full nine and half feet, Godzilla walked over to the door and hit the button that said door on it, slamming the door in the balloon animatronics face.

"Come on, I was just saying Hello!" the animatronic said sadly as it walked away. Godzilla walked back to his seat and sat in it, glaring at the phone as if it had insulted him.

" _Sorry I should have warned you about that um. All of the animatronics here can speak freely and it's not prerecorded so um they have their own personalities._ "

Godzilla used his tail to hit the button that shut the right door and opened it.

" _Um I think that's all so um I'll speak to you tomorrow then…um ok bye_ " the line went dead and Godzilla hung up the phone as he checked the dining area again.

Toy Chica was now talking to the balloon animatronic, known as Balloon Boy, about, what he assumed, had just happened at the office. Chica was gone, so changing the camera to the kitchen, he saw Chica working on some pizza dough. Changing the camera view to Pirates cove, Godzilla saw Foxy and Mangle making out. Taking a closer look, he saw both of the fox animatronics wore rings on their ring fingers.

" **So Foxy and Mangle are married, who knew.** " Godzilla whispered to himself as he put the tablet down to check the doors.

The right door showed nothing, but the left door showed a glowing outline of a rabbit. Hitting the light he saw a nightmarish version of Bonnie the bunny if he were turned into a jack-o-lantern. The rabbit animatronic roared at Godzilla, trying to frighten him. Godzilla just grinned at the attempted.

Taking a deep breath and moving his foot forward, he unleashed a roar so loud that Freddy Fazbears Pizza literally shook at the sheer volume of it. Jack-o-Bonnie fell flat on his butt, shaking in fear as the roar continued for what seemed like eternity. When Godzilla finished, Jack-o-Bonnie was speechless, shaking in fear and horror at what he had just heard.

" **Beat it** " Godzilla snarled, and immediately the rabbit jumped up and sprinted to the other end of the pizzeria.

Staring at where Jack-o-Bonnie had left, Godzilla shook his head and went back to his seat.

Before he could sit in it however, a female voice permeated the office, "Did you have to scare Jack-o-Bonnie to death like that?"

Whirling around to the door he had just left, Godzilla stared at Toy Chica, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, a 'really' look plastered on her face.

"Well, did you?" she asked the King of the Monsters, who was stunned, what was he supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 1 Falling for a Chica

Chapter 1

Falling for a Chica

Godzilla just stared at Toy Chica, who at this point had her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Toy Chica asked glaring at him.

" **Well what?** " Godzilla asked still lost at how she had gotten to the left door without him hearing her.

"Did you have to scare Jack-o-Bonnie like that?" she repeated looking straight into Godzilla's eyes, anger in her eyes.

" **He started it in the first place,** " Godzilla growled at Chi (the nickname he gave her)

" **He roared first so I showed him what a real roar is.** " Chi then to his surprise walked in the office and promptly sat in the chair.

Chic then smiled at him, as she said "Well, serves Jack-o-Bonnie right, his roaring contests were getting his pride to high."

Godzilla marched over to the desk, picking up the tablet and then proceeded to the back of the office, where a bed and a couch were placed.

" **So what are you doing in here then, Chi?** " he grunted grinning as he sat on the couch.

Chi looked unamused at the nickname, "Don't call me that." She hissed, though Godzilla ignored what she said.

"I want to be your friend; because it looks like that you're staying for a while." Godzilla glanced at the tablet, seeing Jack-o-Bonnie in a corner while Freddy and Golden Freddy looked at the cowering animatronic.

" **Well if you want to be friends, then we need to introduce ourselves**." Godzilla said looking at Chi, who was sitting on the bed.

Chi grinned "Well I'm Toy Chica."

Godzilla put his hand out as Chi shook it.

" **I'm Godzilla or Gojira, whatever humans call me these days.** " He said before he checked the tablet again.

Chi looked at the tablet with him, her eyes going wide as he switched to the kitchen camera.

"They fixed the kitchen camera finally." She said in amazement, Godzilla having change the camera to the dining area.

Looking up from the tablet, Godzilla looked at Chi as she blushed at how close she had gotten.

"Sorry" She whispered blushing furiously, though he thought that cute, wait cute?

Chi got back onto the bed, still blushing, before asking, "What did you do before you came here?"

Godzilla looked at her before he began, " **If you want to know then I'll tell you. I'm from an age where the earth was way more dangerous than it is today. Creatures back then fed off of radiation to live. But that ended when a meteorite hit the earth killing almost everything on it.** "

Chi stared wide eyed at Godzilla, her mouth agape.

Godzilla continued " **Only a few creatures survived the extinction, my species fled into the ocean to find more radiation. Others burrowed close to the earth's core. I laid dormant for millions of years until 1945.** "

Chi looked at him confused.

"What happened in 1945?"She asked wanting to know.

Godzilla looked away from her.

" **Mankind used a weapon that awakened a beast that I never wanted to be awakened again.** " He growled, his eyes glowing neon blue.

" **I fought the beast, but it had found another of its kind and they joined together to make one creature. I managed to kill one of them but the other got away.** " Godzilla sighed; memories came flooding back to him.

" **Finally, at a place called Bikini Atoll, Mankind used a weapon more powerful than the weapon used in 1945, the hydrogen bomb. My foe was utterly obliterated by the blast, while I was burned until I blacked out. When I woke up, I left that island to heal myself.** "

Chi got up from her spot on the bed and sat next to him.

"Go on." She coaxed, Godzilla gave her a grateful look before he continued.

" **In 1999, another one of my natural enemy's woke up, and at that time I was still healing. I didn't stop them until 2014, where I killed two, a male and a female, creatures known as MUTO. After I left the battlefield, I went to the Mariana Trench, the only place deep enough in the ocean that had earth's radiation practically seeping through the ground. But, in 2016, the animatronic known as the puppet tried to use its supernatural powers to change the height of living beings.** "

" **It got out of control, shrinking me to the size I am now.** " Godzilla finished just as the clock hit 6 a.m.

Chi looked around before asking "Can I stay with you?"

Godzilla looked at her a frown beginning to appear on his face, " **Why?** "

Chi looked at him before looking away again, "Because Chica and I had a fight and I can't go face her, I'm too…"

Chi stopped and sighed, "I'm scarred that she'll disown me." She finished.

Godzilla looked at her then nodded, " **Ok fine, but tomorrow you are going to talk to her.** "

He said firmly, Chi nodded her head before getting in the bed.

Chi looked at him before she went off to sleep. Godzilla grunted before getting into the bed as well. He turned so his spines wouldn't poke Chi, as he did; Godzilla realized something before he drifted off to sleep.

He, the King of the Monsters, was falling for Toy Chica. Godzilla wake hours later to find Chi was sleeping on his chest, softly breathing. Godzilla had no idea what had happened last night but he didn't care at the moment because when he looked up from Chi, he looked straight into the face of Chi's sister, Chica.


	3. Chapter 2 Revenge of the Chicken

**Hi, this is Dragons123d! Before we begin, I want to thank the people who reviewed my story, so here's a callout and what they wrote-**

 **Gojifan54 - Thumbs Up**

 **Andrew Hubbard - that's cool and all but it could've been cool if you used the Godzilla from the idw continuity of comics instead of legendarygoji but okay.**

 **Guest - Well, to review. I found this Fan Fic to be more entertaining than I thought I was in for. Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover in anything.  
By the end of the second chapter I was already laughing, so that I say well done, keep going!**

 **Thanks for the reviews keep them flowing! Also the Toy Chica design on Deviantart is here - /Midnight-Break-Time-536136117 - so there is the link.  
**

 **Wow, this Authors note is getting long, So on to the Chapter!**

Chapter 2

Revenge of the Chicken

Chica woke up as soon as her sister, Toy Chica, left the stage. She watched her before a tail caught her eye.

"What the…" Chica muttered under her breath, as the scaly appendage disappeared into the office.

Getting of the stage, Chica walked over to her sister, who was staring at the camera on the wall.

"Why are you staring at the camera?" Chica asked looking at the camera as well because a green light appeared on the camera, meaning it was on.

"Well, I saw the new guard walking into the office just now." Toy Chica answered her, looking away from the camera, a look of amazement on her face.

"The new guard is 9' 6, and isn't human…" Toy Chica said in ah at what she had seen.

Chica noticed Balloon Boy walking down the right hallway.

"Not human? I thought all guards had to be human." Chica said confused at the guard not being human.

"Come on! I was just saying Hello!" Balloon Boy sadly said from down the hall. Chica hear the Parts and Service room open, revealing Jack-o-Bonnie standing there.

"Don't worry BB, I'll teach this guy a lesson." Jack-o-Bonnie said as he marched down the left hallway. Both the of the sisters and BB watched Jack-o-Bonnie march to the office.

Chica said, "Well then, Toy Chica lets head to the kitchen and get the pizza ready-"

"NO."

Chica was startled, Toy Chica always wanted to make pizza, in fact she always wanted to make the pizza herself. "

Why not?" Chica asked, trying to keep her temper under control.

"I want to make friends with the Guard, maybe help him if he needs it." Toy Chica said.

Before Chica could answer, they heard Jack-o-Bonnie roaring, after that though what they heard next brought a new level of volume to the Pizzeria. The roar they heard wake everyone up and made them all stare at the left hallway in amazement.

"No way," muttered Freddy "That roar is the loudest thing I have ever heard."

The roar ended with a growl then everyone heard "Beat It." from the hallway.

Jack-o-Bonnie then shot down the hallway like a speeding bullet to the farthest part of the restaurant, yelping in utter terror. Toy Chica stood up after that, a look of anger on her face.

"I'm going to have a talk with that night guard. He crossed the line." Toy Chica's normally calm, kind black eyes glowed dangerously as she marched toward the left door. Shaking her head, Chica turned to the kitchen.

-Line-Break-

Godzilla at this moment in time had never seen such a face as the one Chica had. Chica's eyes were completely black with very tiny white dots in the middle.

"What did you do to my SISTER?!" Chica roared in Godzilla's face.

At that moment, Chi decided to wake up, only to find a very angry Chica and a terrified Godzilla.

"This is not what it looks like!" Chi stared into the black pits that where her sisters eyes.

"Oh IT Doesn't? I see a monster that my sister is sleeping on. WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?!" Chica snarled at the both of them.

Godzilla finally having enough of this growled, "It's not what you think it looks like so Back Off!"

Chica jumped at the tone of Godzilla's voice. Chi got off Godzilla's chest as he got out of the bed.

"Never assume anything, Chica; it might get you killed or worst." Godzilla stated anger in his eyes. Chica nodded at that not wanting to get hurt.

Godzilla walked over to the desk and opened a drawer on the right side.

As he did he heard Chi say "Chica, I uh couldn't sleep that well so I um moved closer to Godzilla and somehow got on his chest…"

Chi was blushing furiously at what she had said. Godzilla then found what he was looking for, an IPad. Chica still not believing Chi glared at Godzilla, who turned around to look at Chica.

"You stay away from my sister." Chica hissed, but Chi then whacked Chica in the back of the head, shutting Chica up.

"You can't tell me what to do, Chica, I have seen worst things than overprotective sisters." Godzilla said in a low dangerous tone, glaring daggers into said animatronic.

Chica gulped at the look and then turned towards the right door, looking at Chi from a moment then left the office.

"What's worst then my sister?" Chi asked Godzilla, who was looking on the internet for what he meant by worst that overprotective sisters.

"This…the Oxygen Destroyer." Godzilla handed the IPad to Chi, who took it and then gasped at the description on the weapon.

"It removes oxygen from water?" Chi said in horror, looking at Godzilla.

Godzilla nodded "One of my kind was killed by that very thing; it disintegrated him to the bones."

Chi then hugged him, surprising him as she said "I'm so sorry."

"We should get something to eat." Chi said, Godzilla nodded at that as they got up and walked out of the office to the dining area.

The first thing that greeted Godzilla was a fist from Jack-o-Bonnie. Catching the fist, Godzilla punched Jack-o-Bonnie in the groin, effectively bringing Jack-o-Bonnie to his knees.

"Try that again and I'll hit much harder there, got it?" Godzilla snarled as Jack-o-Bonnie nodded furiously not wanting that to happen again.

Chi stared at the speed at which Godzilla took out Jack-o-Bonnie.

Freddy walked over to the three of them and looked down at the animatronic on the floor.

"'sigh' Well I think that will stop him for a very long time." Freddy said as Godzilla popped his neck and looked at Freddy.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear, and you are?" Freddy asked, Godzilla put his hand out and takes Freddy's.

"Godzilla, I'm Godzilla and I'm the Permanent night guard." Freddy nodded and then walked over to his golden counterpart.

"Well" Golden Freddy began "Hello Gojira, haven't seen you in a while."

That was when a bright light blinded everyone and then vanished and in its wake was two people.


	4. Chapter 3 New Family and Crushjaw

In the pizzeria, everyone was shocked when two people appeared out of nowhere. However one of them was different as he had purple spines and a tail.

"Oh, hello! My name is Chancezilla" He said as he stand up, helping the girl up to her feet as well.

Godzilla smelled something off about Chancezilla, he smelled like...him. Eyes narrowing, he got up and growled "You smell like me, yet I don't know you."

Chancezilla looks at him, his eyes had fires in them that showed confusion "I am the son of you in the year 2000, remember?"

Chancezilla hair was green with light purple streaks in it. He was wearing a green shirt and a green coat that goes down to his feet, emerald colored pants and green shoes. This kid loved the color of green a bit too much.

"It's me, father!"

Godzilla shook his head "No, I am not your father. I was healing in the ocean in the year 2000."

Pausing, the King of the Monsters looked at Chi before saying "I think your father is from Japan, he isn't me."

Chancezilla coat waves a bit, his tail moving it in disappointment.

"It's a long story" He explains to him about what he's saying. "My father is just like you or smells like you but you look different."

Godzilla only nodded in response, the Gojiran line looked the same but the differences were when they appeared. If Chancezilla was comparing Gojira from the year 2000 and himself, then he could only spoke the similarities on the surface, underneath was a totally different story.

"The similarities are only skin deep, Gojira was a territorial and warrior like king. I am not him; I will end the threats to the Earth as they come."

Chancezilla nodded "I understand, we are different but we are always a family"

Chancezilla winks at him, before smiling warmly. Godzilla agreed with that logic, no matter what time or place, they were always a family. He then narrows his eyes.

"Where did you come from, you seem familiar with animatronics."

Chancezilla sighs "Sadly, I kind of remember nothing. All I do remember is great godfather finding me and my sister when we were hurt really bad by my mother. He rescued us and all he said was that he wanted us to be safe"

Godzilla stiffened, his lips curling into a snarl. Abuse is one thing that he loathed, it was worse than having atomic bomb nearly kill him.

"What happened?" He said stiffly, forcing his anger down with some difficulty.

Chancezilla sighs "I can't remember but I remember Orga trying to kill me"

Godzilla was silent, if his memory what that bad then something was suppressing it. The Orga comment was something that made him shudder, he had a genetic memory of the previous Gojirans and Orga drained DNA by eating living things.

"I thought Gojira killed the alien though"

Chancezilla sighs "I don't know, all I do know is that I'm lost with my sister Megagirus"

Godzilla noticed the younger kaiju's reluctance to answer his question but didn't comment on it. His attention had shifted to the teenager next to the boy, her purple hair and yellow eyes brought forth memories of a giant insect that stole the energy of others through her tail.

Chancezilla looks at Golden Freddy "Great godfather is that you?"

Golden Freddy nodded slowly, memories coming to him slowly. Godzilla however was still studying the girl, if this was Megagirus then she was recognize him as the true King of the Monsters.

"Chance? That is you, right? My receptors aren't deceiving me?" The Golden Bear asked softly.

Chancezilla smiles "Yeah, remember? You take care of me and Megagirus while my mom and dad was saving the world!"

Godzilla snorted, making Chance and Megagirus look at him.

"Your parent were very loud and wouldn't keep it down, I was still healing from Bikini Atoll during that time. But, they did save the world until I came around."

Golden Freddy looked thoughtful before saying "Yes, that is true but you two got into Biollantes garden every Sunday afternoon because you both wanted to see her favorite flower grow."

Chancezilla chuckles as he rubs his head in embarrassment.

"Not to mention" The Golden Bear continued "You both had the habit to 'accidentally' ruin some of her flowers just so you could help plant more and earn sweets afterwards."

Godzilla raised his eyebrow at that, he remembered a very different Biollante. His was a very protective and angry plant monster that had no love for him in any way.

Chancezilla sighs "Still sorry for that. I was horrible at growing plants"

Chuckling, Golden Freddy motioned for the two to sit across from him.

"Being Gojira's son made it harder because of your radiation, Megagirus was good but she too had the effect of making plants wither from radiation."

Godzilla sat back in his seat next to Chi, he was weary of the purple hair teen but Chance seemed ok. They had just appeared out of nowhere so that was one reason to be cautious.

Chancezilla smiles, looking around "So I guess this is where you live now?"

Freddy spoke up "Not the best of places but its home."

Godzilla nodded "Seeing as you and your sister will be here for a long while, we might as well get you both settled in."

Megagirus looked at him before looking at her brother and Godzilla had the strangest feeling that she was talking to him telepathically.

Chancezilla nods "ok

Godzilla lead the siblings to the sleeping quarters of the animatronic, he opened the last door and it showed a basic room with a desk, bed and dresser. It wasn't must but that was the basics, they could go shopping for more later.

"Here is your room, sorry for the small space." Godzilla said apologetically.

Chancezilla smiles at him and then whispers to Megagirus in a hurried tone "Somethings wrong, I fear something is planning to kill us."

Sensing Megaguris's nervousness, Godzilla turned and was about to ask why, when something struck him in the back, sending him to the floor.

"What the!?" Chancezilla raises his fist

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHahaha!" The thing laughed, insane and evil. Godzilla tried to hit it with his tail but it vanished before he could strike it down.

"I know your right there show yourself..." He then realizes what he just said.

"Wait, WHY AM I ASKING THAT?!"

Chancezilla then asks himself "Why did I say that?!"

The thing answered "Maybe you're insane like me?"

Stepping out of the wall, the monstrous exoskeleton body and the horrendous foxy head that was attached to it giggled evilly before locking eyes with Megagirus, who whimpered and pressed herself against the wall, terrified.

"Don't hurt my sister" Chancezilla growls, stepping in front of his sister.

"Oh, little ol' me hurt her?" It asked mockingly, clearly wanting to cause harm. "Why it's you that will get hurt more if you don't move-hmm?"

The animatronic monster turned and found Godzilla standing behind him, before the King of the Monsters roared.

"SKKKKKRROOOONNNGGGGNNNNKKKKK!"

Chancezilla runs to Megagirus as the thing was distracted.

"Run, Now!" Chance said, knowing what was about to happen and didn't want his sister to get hurt in the fight.

Chancezilla growls, as he turned to help Godzilla in facing whatever that thing was. Godzilla was pounding the monster animatronic when Chance leapt into the fray, the King of the Monsters grunted as he took a punch to his side. Chance was quick and fast in his attacks; he looked more human as well. It wasn't until Chance's fists ignited in blue flames that took Godzilla by surprise.

Chancezilla smiles as he starts singing "Now let the fun begin"

The animatronic let out pained filled cries as Chance tore into it, which was until the thing sent him into the wall.

"You messed with the wrong animatronic, you messed with Crushjaw but I'll get you later. Yes, much later." And with that, the now named Crushjaw vanished into nothingness.

In his wake, he left the two kaiju behind. Godzilla slowly got up then helped Chance to his feet before he grunted.

"Crushjaw, what kind of name is that?"

"I don't know" Chancezilla looks at his hands, as though they might turn to fire again.

Godzilla limped with Chance into the main room; Chance was still looking at his hands when the two were mobbed by Megagirus and Chi.

Chancezilla eyes widen, not even noticing Chi and Megagirus "How did this happen"

"Your hands?" Godzilla muttered the question because Chi had looked over the two and was firing questions faster than a machine gun.

"What happened? How did you get like this?!"

Chance looked distant before answering "It's all coming back to me"

 _Start of Flashback_

 _Chance and Megagirus were playing in the garden that their Aunt Biollante had made, giggling and playing in and out of the bushes. Chance giggles as he runs down a path away from his sis._

 _"Come on, I know Aunt Biollante is around somewhere!" Chance grinned as Megagirus chased after him._

 _That was interrupted when a massive insect landed in front of them and made a loud screech. Chance eyes widen and he couldn't move in fear. In an instant, the massive bug had Megagirus in its jaws. His sister screamed in terror, Chance was unable to do anything until his spines glowed neon blue. Chance snarled as anger filled his mind and his fists erupted into blue flames as he leapt at the bug, slashing his sister free of the creature in seconds._

 _Chance hissed "Die you pathetic insect!"_

 _Chance punches the monster in the head, the armor unable to handle the heat and caved in. The insect screeched once before falling to the Earth with a mighty crash._

 _Chance felt so tired and weak as he falls down onto his knees._

 _"What have I done?"_

 _He fell to the ground as Megagirus caught him and started crying._

 _End of Flashback_

Chance sighs "And that's how I got my nuclear hands"

Before Godzilla could respond, Chi knocked both of their heads together before speaking.

"That's another one to add, now what happened in there? Megagirus is terrified of something and I want to know what, so spill." She was angry.

Chance quickly answers, not wanting to get another bruise "This animatronic name Crushjaw"

Chi stiffened at the name before relaxing, but both of the kaiju noticed and wandered what that animatronic had done. Chi quickly had Megagirus go to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Megagirus came back with Chica, who had questions on the tip of her tongue but stopped at Chi's look.

Chance takes off his jacket before he said "We need to find out about this Crushjaw thing."

"PUPPET!" Chance yells.

Nothing happened, Godzilla looked around expecting the puppet to appear but nothing happened.

"That's strange" Chica said "Puppet usually appears right about now."

Chance gulps as he is scared now and pulls his sister into a hug. Godzilla knew something wasn't right, if that…thing…had got its claws on the puppet then they were in big trouble.

"This isn't good." He said.

Chance looked at Godzilla before he whispered "who is the maker?"

Chance looks at his sis and then noticed his sisters fear. Megagirus was freaking out at this moment, clearly something wanted her and it scared her. Godzilla made a low sound that sounded like a deep purr and it calmed her down somewhat as she get out of her brothers grasp and hugged him.

It was at this moment that the puppet finally appeared, clearly in a foul mood as he was cursing in some language under his breath. Chance was taken aback from this; Godzilla snorted and gained the gift givers attention.

"What happened to you?" He asked sharply.

Chance was now terrified, he may look like a teen but Godzilla guessed he was probably no older than 11 or 12 and not to mention that he was part human.

"I wish mom and dad is here now" The smaller kaiju whispered.

Megagirus nodded in agreement with her brother.

"What should we do sis?" Chance asks in worry, Megagirus shook her head, having no answer.

The puppet stopped cursing enough to answer "Someone has been messing around with my stuff and has taken some of my spell books!"

"Puppet, how we going to stop Crushjaw?" Chancezilla asked nervously.


	5. Chapter 4 There and Love at first sight

Chancezilla is sleeping on his bed he's been having nightmares of Crushjaw. He wakes up and thinks to himself _'Who or what is this Crushjaw?'_

Chance then heads to the kitchen where Godzilla and Chi are making breakfast.

"Hey guys "Chance says as he sits down next to his sister Megagirus.

"Chance... what's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

I don't know," Chance says as he slowly eats "I felt like Crushjaw wants something from us."

Godzilla looked over at them before he said "If he wants to do that, he will have to get through me first."

Chance rubs his head "I heard in one of my nightmares he mentions something about a sister location, a kid name charley and something else…"

Chi asked "Sister Location?"

The Puppet then popped in and answered, scaring everyone but Godzilla, who was drinking his morning plutonium "It was a rent-and-play service that popped up after the fall of the original Freddy Fazbears closed down."

Chance nodded "yeah, at first I thought it was a joke until I founded out that this sister location could be one of the keys to find out what is going on."

Megagirus then asked "You said something about charley?"

Chance looks at and nods "Yeah it's kind of weird now that I think about it"

Godzilla stiffened at the mention of the name before he got up not before giving Chi a peek on the cheek a headed to the office.

Chance thinks of what to do before he said "I think we need to find that sister location"

The puppet shook his head "The location of Sister Location is guarded by exoskeletons and human cyborgs. Not even I can get to it."

Chance looks at the puppet and then says "I have no choice then into going down there myself."

Chi shook her head "No you're not, young man. This could be a trap laid to get you caught by that thing."

Chance sighs "In my family we always take risks"

Megagurius slapped his arm, clearly not happy with him "Aunt Chi is trying to protect us until we get some proper help."

Chance gave a long suffering sigh as he said "I understand."

Megagurius hugged him, her eyes filled with worry "You're not dad, Chance, I almost lost you in the garden after you saved me from the bug. I don't want to lose you to this 'risk taking'."

Chance hugged his sister back as he whispered "I know, I know"

They were interrupted by a ghost of a kid, not more than 8 or 9 years old and had tear trails on his face. The boy started eating Chances forgotten breakfast before noticing he was being watched.

"Uh...Hi?" the ghost said nervously.

Chance got out a "huh?"

The boy looked at the cereal then back at Chance "Can I finish this please? I'm really hungry."

Chance nods slowly, letting the boy eat his forgotten breakfast "sure... "

Megagurius smiles at the boy before asking "What's your name, little guy?"

Chance thinks to himself _'could this be the ghost in the nightmare?'_

The ghost blushed before answering "I'm charley, my dad is Godzilla. Who are you?"

Chance eyes widen as he falls down backwards in complete surprise.

'Charley?!' He thinks to himself _'Could the nightmares be right?'_

Chi looked at the ghost with amusement "Charley, how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full of food?"

Charley blushed as he answered "More than I can count."

Megagurius then pulled the ghost into a hugged, cooing at the boy.

Chance got up from the floor and groaned out "Looks like the nightmare was right."

Megagurius stopped cooing and making Charley blush long enough to say "That's only 2 out of 3 things, Chance"

Chance then realizes the something and said sharply "Son of a... Crushjaw believes that I am the one standing his way"

Charley yelped at the name of Crushjaw, Megagurius cooed and glared at Chance.

"Not him, anything but him!" Charley whimpered, Chance regretted his outburst.

Chance quickly apologizes "Dang it. Sorry about that anyway I'm Chancezilla but call me Chance for short"

Charley smiled before Megagurius introduced herself.

"I'm Megagurius; you can call me Meg for short. I'm also a telepath, that's how you're able to hear and understand me."

Chance added "She's also my dear sister"

Meg looked slightly miffed at Chance before returning to playing with the physical ghost

Chance then looked thoughtful and muttered "Hmmmm …This doesn't make sense though."

Chi sat at the table before asking "What doesn't make sense?"

Chance rubs his head "About Crushjaw and my dreams..."

Chance looks at puppet before he said "There has got to be away to the sister location"

The puppet looked up from his book in his hand "The only person I know that survived the guards was Springtrap"

Chance spoke his thoughts aloud "If we can find him he will tells us what's going on."

"Springtrap hasn't returned from Sister Location for years, so I don't know how we would contact him." The gift giver replied.

Chance sighs in defeat "And yet we have no idea on how to get inside without someone being possessed then"

It surprised Chance when the Puppet laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, Springtrap wasn't possessed! He beat the ever living daylights out of them! And that was before the major shipments of guards came in however."

Chance groaned out "I don't know what to do."

"BITTYBAB!"

Chance looked up "hmm?"

"Bitty Bab!" The same voice cried before Chance was knocked flat on his back by an animatronic baby.

"What the?!" Chance tries to get up but was unable to.

The puppet jumped in surprise "That's one of Circus Baby's Bitty Babs!"

Chance asked "That's from the sister location that I'm talking' about?"

Chance gets up as gets his first good look at the animatronic baby that was sitting in his lap, giving him a curious look before saying "They are really cute"

That's what he thought until the faceplate opened and revealed the exoskeleton head behind it.

"Bitty Bab?"

Chance's jaw dropped in shock "Are you seeing this?"

Megagurius nodded, her mouth was open in shock as well.

Chance slowly pets its head, making sure to avoid the open plates. The Bitty Bab closed its face and made a purring sound under his touch. Chance smiled at the cat like manner the animatronic had.

"It's really cute but really how do they get here of all places?" He asked.

"I have no Idea..." The puppet said.

"Good thing I do, strings." A voice said and everyone turned and was met with Springtrap.

* * *

Chance opens the door to his room and walked inside. His mind was buzzing with plans of how to get to the Sister Location but none would work. Sitting down on his bed, chance put his head in his heads and sighed. As Chance was sitting on his bed, the Bitty Bab appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him.

Chance didn't notice the animatronic and sighed "What a mess"

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a short nap.

"Bitty Bab?" the animatronic baby asked, not understanding what Chance meant.

Chance jumped before noticing the animatronic on his bed, groaning before saying "I got to get inside that location"

"Momma" The Bitty Bab said looking distantly as it lay next to him.

Chance was confused "Hmm?"

"Momma" It whispered, clearly distraught as tears started running down its face.

Chance sat up and pulled the animatronic to his chest. It calmed the little tike down and Chance then thought of something.

"Could you help me?"

The baby animatronic looked at him before it said "Bitty Bab wants Momma"

Chance looks at the animatronic before asking "If I help you get back to your mom will you help me?"

It nodded before repeating sadly "Bitty Bab want Momma"

Chance nods "We will go out tonight"

That caught the animatronics' attention; it started shaking its head. Chance saw fear in its eyes, what was wrong with going at night?

"Momma hurt at night, hurt people!" It squeaked its first sentence, clearly terrified.

Chance looks at it, trying to calm it down "It's the only way trust me"

"No it's not, kid" Said a voice from the door.

Chance looked up and saw Springtrap standing there, clearly tired from something.

"Huh?" Chance looks at Springtrap, confused.

"Bitty bab is trying to tell you that you will get hurt if you go at night, Circus Baby isn't the best person to have angry at you as she is very protective of her 'kids'" Springtrap explained.

Chance nods, shivering at the warning "Good point so daytime I guess?"

"Of course, I'll take you there myself." Springtrap said before pausing "I must warn you that the animatronics' that live there are not as forgiving as Freddy's crew is."

Chance nods "ok"

* * *

The ground was littered with metal skeletons, Chance took it all in and the Bitty Bab was clinging to his back and looking over his shoulder. Springtrap lead them through it all before opening a door in a cottage sized building, Chance entered before noticing an elevator in the middle of the room. Springtrap opened the elevator and stepped inside of it, Chance followed quietly.

"Wow" was all that he could say.

"Only way to get in or out of this place" Springtrap said as he closed the door and pressed the down button.

As the elevator went down, a voice spoke up "Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities."

Springtrap growled "I hate that voice"

Chance rubs his head; sweat dropping as he watched Springtrap's face turn murderous. The voice died after that, clearly broken and the trip into the earth continued in silence. Chance gulped before the ride shuddered to an almost smooth stop.

Springtrap opened the door and then pointed at a vent "We continue through there."

Chance nods worried that he wouldn't fit "ok..."

The Bitty Bab crawls in first before Chance follows "I'm surprised I can even fit in here!"

Springtrap snorted "It's able to fit me and I'm larger then you."

The voice from before spoke again "Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning."

Springtrap sighed in defeat "I can't find a way to remove that voice and I probably never will"

Chance groans, imagining having to listen to the same voice day in and day out "Dear god"

"Oi, this is a kid friendly place, watch the swearing!" Springtrap snapped.

Chance jumps a bit at Springtrap's tone "ok"

Chance crawled out of the vent and felt the small hands of the Bitty Bab climb up him and return to its original place on his back. The room before him had three vents, two broken panels with two buttons on them. Items were thrown everywhere, Springtrap put and hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the right vent.

"Through there is where Funtime Foxy is, though she prefers the name Foxet" Springtrap explained.

Chance looks at the large yellow rabbit animatronic "I see"

Springtrap grinned before he said "She might like you, kid. The only men down here are me and Fred, or Funtime Freddy; the girls outnumber us so it would be nice to have some more male company"

Chance rubs his head nervously "Alright"

Chance went through the vent and came face to face with...

"Ah, Circus Baby! I didn't know you were here!" Springtrap said, making Chance jump.

The animatronic turned around, Chance felt his breath leave his lungs. The animatronic was clearly female; she wore a red and white dress with white gloves, shining crimson shoes with yellow bow and a yellow orange bow on her chest. Her vivid green eyes and smooth orange hair that was tied into short ponytails finished the picture.

' _Whoa!'_ Chance looks at Circus Baby and thinks shes hot and cute.

"Oh, Hai Springtrap" Circus Baby said before returning her gaze back to Chance.

Springtrap noticed the change and quickly made his exit on stage right, while Chance and Circus Baby continued to look at each other in wonder. Chance blushes before looking away.

Circus Baby blushed before saying "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Circus Baby, but I prefer to be called Ciri."

"Ok, Ciri, names Chancezilla but I prefer to be call as Chance" He said but he thought to himself _'I found a new girlfriend'_

Chance smiles shyly before he started to say something "sooo..."

Ciri then walked over to one of the tables and sat in a chair.

"Please sit with me, Chance" Ciri smiled warmly.

Chance sat at the table "So ummmmmmmmm one of the Bitty Bab's has found me."

Ciri giggled "he's attached to your shoulder right now"

Said Bitty Bab said "daddy"

Chance looks at the Bitty Bab "Daddy? What is all this?"

"Jake, sweetie" Ciri cooed "could you explain?"

"Found Daddy!" Jake said victoriously

Chance was still confused "Wait what? I don't get it?"

Ciri giggled before explaining "Jake see's you as his father figure, seeing as you helped him return. He see's spring trap as his uncle."

Chance rubs his head as he said "But we didn't get married yet or did we?"

"Jake doesn't know that and I said father figure..." Ciri then looked depressed, her green eyes dimming.

Chance puts his hand on the table as he thinks but Ciri continued.

"After the ennard incident, Jake has been an only child after his siblings were...scraped" Ciri started crying after the last word.

Chance grabs Ciri's hand "Hey, you can come with me and you can bring the others too!"

"You c-can?" She asked, hopeful

"That's why I'm here Ciri" Springtrap said, behind him were a ballerina, Foxet Chance guessed and Fred. "We can escape now the guards are dead because of old batteries."

"That's why I'm here..." Chance forms a lovely smile and gets one in return.

"Let's get back, I promised Chance's Uncle to be back by the time of the night shift" Springtrap told them

Nods at Springtrap and continues to smile at Ciri before saying to baby silently "I love you"

Ciri smiled back "so do I...I love you too..."

Jake the Bitty Bab said "Daddy! I found DADDY!"

Chance smiles at Jake as the group left for the elevator. Springtrap lead the way out of the underground building and into the elevator.

"Next stop, the upper world and Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria"

"Let's go!" Chance says in a kind way to his new friends.

* * *

Megagurius was worried for her brother right now… and it was at this moment that Chance opens the door and looks at his sister.

"Miss me?"

The female kaiju ran over to Chance and pulled him into a bone cracking hug.

"Don't do that again, you scared me!" She told him tearfully.

"I'm sorry, I wish you came" Chance chuckles at his own vulgar humor "I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist"

"Never make that innuendo again, you know better than that!" Megagurius hissed before hugging him again.

Chance hugs her back before he said "So, I brought some friends that wanted to meet you and the rest of the family"

"Friends?" She asked before Uptown Girl started playing the background.

Chance smiles "yeah"

Megagurius saw an orange haired animatronic, who was quite beautiful.

"Sis this is Circus baby." Chance introduces her.

Megagurius smiled and shook Circus Baby's hand "Hi, I'm Chance's sister, Megagurius"

Chance forms a lovely smile before he yells "Great godfather Goldie, Uncle Godzilla, Aunt Chi, Puppet, Charley, everyone, please come here!"

Godzilla was the first to appear then was followed by the rest. Megagurius noticed something wrong, where was the rest of their family?

"Huh?" Chance is surprised "What the heck?"

Springtrap then asked "Hey, where is everyone else?"

Godzilla grunted "Vanished, can't find them anywhere."

"Has this ever happen before?" Chance asks in a confuse way until he realizes "Crushjaw!"

The building was filled with the sound of disjointed laughing, everyone shivered at it.

"Oh dear god!" Chance raises his fists.

Chi slapped Chance upside the head "Chance, no swearing"

Godzilla growled before he said "Get into the office, now!"

Chance heads into the office "Run!"

The others followed quickly; Godzilla was the last one and shut the door.

"He knows, he planned this from the start." Godzilla snarled and then the phone rang…


	6. Chapter 5 One night with CrushJaw

Chi looked Godzilla pleadingly; he ignored her and pressed the button so everyone could hear the voice of the phone guy "Hello…uh, Hello? Um Hi so if you alive can you at least say something?"

Godzilla growled at the phone before checking the camera's as Chi handled the phone call "Godzilla isn't in the mood to talk at the moment, so you have me instead."

"And who might you be may I ask?' The man asked a little confused at not talking to the guard himself.

"I'm Toy Chica or Chi as Godzilla calls me, so who are you?" Chi asked sweetly as the man on the other end said

"I'm just the guy who helps night guards survive the night without cryptic messages."

Chi the nodded then said "So what do you have for us?"

The man then started his job "So um, I need to update you on the pizzeria um, there is a new incident that happened a few days ago that I forgot to mention to you."

Chance looked at Chi before he asked "What does he mean that he forgot to mention something?"

Chi glanced at Chance before asking "That incident…ok fire away."

Godzilla looked up from the tablet and at Chi. the man on the other end said "Well I should have told him yesterday but it slipped my mind. So a week ago, someone by the name of Jason Purple I believe, signed up for your same position as night guard. Well it turns out that his father was Vincent Purple or the Purple Guy."

Godzilla froze at that because his Godfather, Golden Freddy, accidentally killed the younger son of the Purple Guy.

"Well, I told him that he had to work for the mandatory five nights before becoming the permanent night guard. Time passed and the police walked into my office on Jason's fifth night, wanted to know where he was. I told them he was at the restaurant. Well, we all went to the Pizzeria, only to find a new animatronic in his stead. It was completely purple and its head was a monstrous version of Foxy's, not the nightmare animatronics mind you, it was way worse."

The man paused and then continued "Jason only signed up to turn himself into an animatronic. The police tried to shoot it down but it just laughed at that and killed half of the police force in one swing of its hand."

"Then all of the animatronics woke up and attacked the Purple one but they were knocked aside like pins. Then Golden Freddy and the Puppet appeared and took care of Jason in one punch."

Godzilla glanced at the tablet and then growled as the view of the parts and service room showed the Purple animatronic twitching and grinning at the camera.

Godzilla snarled as the man on the phone asked "What is it"

Chi also looked at the camera and then gasped as she saw the Purple animatronic as well. Godzilla then snarled "He's here; the son of purple is here in the Pizzeria."

The man spoke urgently to the two "Don't let him get to you! He could kill you with one swipe!"

The rest of the animatronics' shivered in fright, Godzilla growled in disgust at the clear doubt of his abilities.

Chi started to shake as the camera view turned to static and then back to normal only to show that the Purple animatronic was gone. Then from the dining area, a menacing voice started cackling " ** _Hehehe!_** "

"If that thing gets any closer, I'll blast him." Godzilla growled as he looked at the phone on the desk.

The man on the other end said "If he gets close, shut the door in his face. He won't be able to get through them because they're eight solid inches on titanium."

Godzilla looked at the button on the right side that opened and closed the door with a new found respect for them.

The voice in the dining area came again though it was singing " ** _Crushjaw, Crushjaw, I'm coming to kill ya'll! HAHAHAHEHEHEhehe!_** "

Godzilla tapped the tablet to change the view to the dining area, to show the purple animatronic holding a party hat in its right hand and sparking exoskeleton head from the parts and service room.

Godzilla then stood up and stared straight at Chi before telling her "When I leave, shut both doors and don't leave this room until I come back or until Golden Freddy comes and gets you because I may be dead."

Chi looked as though she was about to cry at that, the two kaiju were instantly at the Monster King's side, hugging him. Getting up, Godzilla turned to face the being that called himself Crushjaw.

Godzilla's march toward the dining room was one that had made the entire place shake. Then over the speakers that were hidden around the pizzeria, Godzilla's theme from the movie made by Legendary Pictures started playing loud and clear. When Godzilla's theme ended, he was standing at the end of the hallway and then unleashed a roar of challenge at the Purple animatronic who in turn made a sparking, whirring, mechanical whine that echoed around the dining area.

Godzilla then charged at the purple demon with s snarl and spinning around he slammed his tail into Crushjaw at full force. Crushjaw screamed in absolute furry as he was flung against the stage wall. When Godzilla finished spinning, he let loose a fast growl before leaping onto the stage. Before Crushjaw could get up, Godzilla grabbed the offending machine around the throat and smashed him into the stage floor, not caring about what Freddy would do to him if he found out.

" ** _You little piece of lizard scrap! You will die a slow painful death!_** " Crushjaw screamed as Godzilla's eyes turned from their calm golden luster to a bloody neon red that made his eyes turn to fire. Godzilla them sent nuclear pulses down his arms into his hands as he started to claw, punch and gouge at the Animatronic underneath him. Godzilla then got up and started to stomp on Crushjaw sending pulses of nuclear energy into every stomp.

Crushjaw then grabbed Godzilla's feet and threw him into the long tables. Getting up, Crushjaw let loose another one of his roars at the King of the Monsters before leaping onto him. But, before he could hit him, Godzilla opened his mouth and his atomic ray hit Crushjaw square in the face. Screaming in horrible pain, Crushjaw flew through the air and into the back of the stage.

Godzilla got up from the broken table and then he started to glow a fiery orange as his anger took control of him fully. Crushjaw then said " ** _You are one tough cookie; I can see tha…Holy Moly_** "

Crushjaw stopped and gaped at the sight of the glowing creature before him. Godzilla started snarling as his eyes turned completely black from the power behind the anger. But when Godzilla spoke the entire pizzeria seemed to listen to him " **G** _et_ up you pile of scrap and look at me."

Crushjaw stood up immediately and as he did the wall and the stage floor repaired itself as Godzilla placed a foot onto the stage.

Godzilla then said " **W** _hy_ do you call yourself Crushjaw?"

Crushjaw started laughing as he replied " ** _I named myself that to remember the way my younger brother died, crushed in the jaws of Golden Freddy. The little twerp's tears made the animatronic crush him to death!_** "

Godzilla then snarled " **S** _HUT_ UP!" and Crushjaw immediately stopped talking.

" **Y** _ou_ can come out now, Charley and speak your mind." Godzilla said as a haze of white appeared next to him and as the haze solidified, the form of the crying child appeared.

Charley or the crying child looked to his older brother with hate in his eyes as he shouted "You were the WORST brother that I had! The only friends I had were my Golden Freddy plushie and the other four Freddy plushies that represented my friends before our father, no sorry, YOUR father killed them all at the pizzeria!" and with that swirling energy balls appeared in both of his hands.

Charley then shoved his hands forward and both of the energy balls flew from his hands and into the chest of Crushjaw, who screamed as the balls of energy hit him. Godzilla then said " **E** _nough_ Charley, I'll finish this scrap heap. **Y** _ou_ go and rejoin Toy Chica in the office; it will protect you both from my power."

Charley nodded and then disappeared as Godzilla marched forward toward the smoking Crushjaw.

Crushjaw only had enough time to snarl something before he was lifted up by his throat. Godzilla stared into Crushjaw's eyes before saying " **A** _ny_ last words?"

Crushjaw grinned as he said " ** _Break, Break, Break my Mind. Go die inside the flame of your fright._** "

Godzilla then grabbed Crushjaw's lower jaw with his free hand and then using the hand he had around Crushjaw's throat, he gripped the upper jaw and shoved his mouth open wide.

Crushjaw tried to pry Godzilla's hands off his mouth but Godzilla had a grip on him and wasn't about to let go. Then Godzilla's spines began to spark with neon blue electricity, as they sparked, they began to form lines of electricity from one spine to the next, going up them as they did. Godzilla spines then started to glow a bloody red neon color as he moved to kill the scrap heap of animatronic parts.

Godzilla then opened his mouth and as he did the beam of radioactive energy that was building up in the back of his throat rushed forward. The main beam of the atomic ray was bloody red neon as neon blue lightning shaped beams swirled around the main beam like a double helix but without the bars. When the beam went down Crushjaw's throat, Crushjaw screamed at the pain overloaded his circuitry and the tubes that kept his human brain alive melted as Crushjaw died in complete and total agony. As the nuclear beam continued, Godzilla pushed more power into the beam, making sure that Crushjaw was dead but Crushjaw held onto life with a will stronger than Godzilla had ever seen and with one final power boost, the world for Crushjaw and Godzilla turned bright white.

-Line-Break-

Chi, Charley and everyone else watched as the view of the camera turned white then static filled the screen. Charley started to get tears in his eyes as Chi also stated to get teary-eyed as well because they had just witnessed what appeared to be Godzilla blowing the entire dining area to destroy Crushjaw.

"No…'sniff' Godzilla couldn't be dead, could he?" Megagurius asked Chi as she started to put down the tablet not looking at anyone at all.

As if by some miracle, the tablets screen returned to normal. Chi quickly pulled the tablet back up so they could both see it. Standing on the stage was Godzilla holding Crushjaw's head in one hand and in the other was the black smoking body of Crushjaw. Godzilla was breathing hard as he clenched the hand that held Crushjaw's body and as he did, the body turned to ash.

Chi nearly jumped up from her seat to rush out and hug Godzilla but before she could, Charley gasped in shock.

"What is it, Charley?" Chi asked as Charley pointed at the tablet and said "Look."

And as Chi did, her eyes widened in shock. Godzilla was surrounded by the Godzilla's that came before him.

"They're all here; very Godzilla from 1954 to 2016 is in the dining area." Chance whispered in awe.

But Chi had only had her eyes on one of them; the Godzilla she was looking at was shrouded in a black haze. This Godzilla was the biggest out of all of the Godzilla's there and looked the most horrifying out of them all.

This Godzilla had a long neck and his head had small beady eyes that had intelligent look in them and a mouth that extended far into his check with countless rows of shark like teeth in his jaws. Some of the teeth also appeared outside the mouth as well, and he also had a very pronounced snout with large nostrils. The haze covered the beast from the waist down, so it showed a ribcage that extended out and ended at the sternum as well as having arms that barely went past his chest.

The spines on this beast were maple leaf shaped and started at the head of the creature and continued down its back and disappeared in the haze of blackness. This Godzilla had places where the muscle showed and the muscle showed most prominently on the neck making the Godzilla look like the victim of a the hydrogen bomb. When it spoke, it spoke in a deep resonating tone that made Chi and Charley want to do what he said " _Rise Gojira_ **,** _you have earned the true title of_ **KING OF THE MONSTERS** _!_ "

Godzilla rise to his feet and before a second could pass after what the grotesque Godzilla said, Godzilla unleashed a roar so powerful that the world heard it.

The roar Godzilla unleashed had every roar that the previous Godzilla had, but the Godzilla that was hidden behind the black haze watched before adding his own roar. The roar that the grotesque Godzilla released was a pain filled, terror building, and bloody sounding roar that would make anyone who heard it feel the pain of the hydrogen bomb before the terror filled them and made them run.

As the roar continued, the other Godzilla's disappeared into the darkness but the Godzilla that was partially obscured by the black haze stayed behind and then his eyes started to glow. The other animatronics that had been missing appeared in the dining area before the grotesque creature disappeared into his black haze of darkness.

Godzilla slowly lost his orange coloration and his eyes lost their complete blackness and returned to their original color. Chi put the tablet down and rushed over to the right door and hit the button to open it, Charley floating right behind her. As they all rushed down the right hallway Chi couldn't believe that Godzilla had survived.

As the two sped past the other animatronics and straight towards Godzilla the only thing that the two could say was "Godzilla!"

Godzilla only had enough time to turn towards them before they tackled him.

"OW, ok yes I survived but if you two hug me any harder I might die from lack of air." Godzilla gasped as Chi, Charley, Chance and Megagurius hugged him tightly as the others got up and watched what was going on.

Golden Freddy was the first one to speak as he stared at Charley "Charley? Is that you?"

Charley looked around before his eyes landed on Golden Freddy.

"Fredbear? I thought that you were taken apart." Charley said before he grinned and launched himself at the Golden bear animatronic laughing as Golden Freddy caught him and hugged him close, oil like tears leaking from his eyes at his lost friend.

Godzilla got up helping Chi up as well into a sitting position before saying "Charley, before you squeeze Golden Freddy to death as well, you might want to loosen your grip a little bit."

Charley looked at Godzilla before saying "Ok dad."

That statement made the entire pizzeria freeze as Charley realized what he said and then slapped his hands over his mouth. Golden Freddy then looked at Godzilla as he said "Dad? You might want to explain yourself."

Godzilla nodded before he started telling them.

 _Flashback to May 16, 2014 San Francisco Bay_

Godzilla collapsed after he roared in victory at the defeat of his two foes, the MUTOs. As blackness consumed him he heard the explosion of the bomb that had lost all of its radiation to the young MUTO that were in their eggs. As he floated in the blackness he heard another sound and turning around in the darkness he saw a young boy running from his right door to his left then to the closet and slammed it on something. Then he turned around and flashed the three Freddie's off the bed and then back to the right door.

But the cycle was about to end because somehow the Freddie's got back on the bed faster than before and Nightmare Freddy was clawing his way out of a portal behind the Freddie's. Godzilla snarled before forcing the dream to put him behind the boy as Freddy reached for the boy and Godzilla appeared and slashed his claws into the arm of nightmare Freddy, who screamed as his arm was sliced in two.

The Godzilla grabbed the nightmare animatronic by the neck and using his free hand, he tore Nightmare Freddy's head completely off. The boy turned around at the sound of Nightmare Freddy's arm being sliced in two only to see Godzilla rip the animatronics head off. Godzilla turned his head to see the boy staring at him in awe

"You just killed Freddy?" the boy asked to which Godzilla nodded.

Godzilla then marched toward the left door before spartan kicking the door off its hinges and then his spines glowed neon blue as he saw Nightmare Bonnie growling at him as he got off the floor. Godzilla only gave the rabbit enough time to get a clear shot at his exposed exoskeleton spine. Godzilla then channeled the atomic energy into his left hand and then slashed at the metal spine, cutting through it like a knife through butter.

The Nightmare fell and as it hit the floor it turned into black mist as Godzilla raised his head to see Jack-o-Bonnie with is hands over his groin with a look on his face that made Godzilla think he knew something he didn't. Marching over to the animatronic, Godzilla spartan kicked Jack-o-Bonnie in the groin making the rabbit squeal in a high pitch wail. Hitting the floor, Jack-o-Bonnie dissipated into black vapor.

Godzilla then walked back to the bedroom only to find Nightmare Mangle holding the boy off the ground while Nightmare Foxy was licking his metal mouth with a long silver tongue.

"Help! Help!" the boy cried out as Nightmare Mangle looked at the boy before saying in a sweet voice.

"It won't hurt but you aren't getting any help I'm sorry."

Godzilla then snarled from the doorway "What are you doing to him? Put him down NOW."

Nightmare Foxy turned around and hissed at Godzilla but before Nightmare Foxy could attack, Nightmare Mangle's second head bite Nightmare Foxy on the neck and held him there. Nightmare Foxy screamed a mangled garbled sound before Godzilla ripped Foxy's head off his shoulders.

Nightmare Mangle then put the boy down before saying "Sorry about that, the others threatened me if I didn't help them."

Godzilla growled as he heard the sound of the nightmare chickens in the right hallway. Marching toward the sound he shoved the left door open and charged his atomic ray. Jack-o-Chica and Nightmare Chica cawed at Godzilla before throwing their cupcakes at him.

As the cupcakes soared towards Godzilla, he just opened his mouth and his atomic ray turned the minuscule metal menaces to ash. Godzilla then charged toward Nightmare Chica and slammed his fist into her neck, snapping it and turning the animatronic to black vapor. Jack-o-Chica hissed in shock as Godzilla slowly moved closer to it and then the blue light of his atomic ray blew Jack-o-Chica's head off.

Turning around and walking back to the bedroom, he saw the boy riding Nightmare Mangle across the ceiling. Turning his head towards the bed, he saw the three Freddies shaking and clapping at the ceiling. That stopped when they heard the laugh of Nightmare Fredbear walking down the hallway.

Godzilla looked at the boy before asking "Do you want to leave this nightmare?"

The Boy nodded before looking sadly at Mangle.

Nightmare Mangle just smiled and said "Its ok, you'll see me some other time just go."

The boy nodded before hopping off mangles neck and climbing up Godzilla's. Godzilla then turned to face the wall and punched through it and out into the blackness of nothing.

The boy looked at Godzilla before saying "I'm Charley by the way but who are you?"

Godzilla swam through the blackness towards the light in the distance before saying "I'm Godzilla."

When Godzilla woke up and got up from the destroyed street, he saw Charley floating next to his right eye.

Godzilla marched towards the ocean before Charley asked "Um, could you be my dad?"

Godzilla nodded before unleashing a roar of victory once more and then marched into the ocean.

When the two were far enough away, Godzilla said "Charley, I want to know one thing. Who were you before you died?"

Charley looked sadly at Godzilla before saying "I was the crying child that was killed by my brother when he put me into Fredbear's mouth."

 _End of Flashback_

As Godzilla finished telling how he became Charley's adoptive father and how he had found Charley in the first place, Golden Freddy looked ready to cry again. Godzilla looked at the other animatronics before asking "So, are you ok with that?"

The Puppet was the first to speak "So, Charley, to you is Godzilla a good or bad father?"

Charley looked at the Puppet as if he had insulted him. "Godzilla is the BEST Dad ever and don't you forget it."

Chi looked at Godzilla before giggling as Godzilla started to blush at Charley's explosion. The Puppet just stared at Charley before nodding and then said "Ok then, I guess that Toy Chica is going to be your mother then?"

That make Chi stop giggling and made Charley look at her before saying "I think so…um dad is Toy Chica going to be my mother?"

Godzilla looked between the two before sighing in defeat "Yes, but only if she says she will be your mother."

Chi looked at Charley before smiling at him and saying "Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?"

Chance and Megagurius both cheered as one "WE GOT A NEW BROTHER!"

Charley then leaped from Golden Freddy's arms into Chi's before he shouted "Thank you! I have a family again! Yay!"

Godzilla rubbed Charley's head before looking at the others and saying "Boy I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed, ok?"

Chi looked at him before grinning evilly as she said "Godzilla if you are going to bed could you get another two beds in the office will your heading in that direction?"

Godzilla nodded and got up to go get the beds as the Puppet said "I'll help you make the back of the office bigger."

-Line-Break-

Darkness. That is what he saw; the veil of black couldn't be brightened at all.

"No matter, I have been here long enough to what is in here." The man's voice was completely filled with evil.

He wore purple clothing; nothing on him was any other color. His skin was a darker purple then his clothing. When the being laughed, his laugh made you think off the most evil person in the universe times a million.

Then the blackness seemed to warp into a hole of sorts, showing the form of a 23 year old being holding a foxy mask in his right hand. The man on the floor got up before saying shocked "Dad? What are you doing here?"

The man that wore purple smiled as he helped his son up onto in his feet.

"Dad, what's happening?"

The son of the man in purple just smiled before saying "Jason, you're here because this is where people like us are kept but not for long."

The father and son then started grinning as the darkness started to shake. Then the darkness started to brighten and then shatter into a billion pieces. Then the two beings floated down to the prison Alcatraz and landed on the roof.

The Man covered in purple said "It's good to be back in the living world."

Jason just looked at his dad before asking "So is The Purple Guy back as well?"

The Purple Guy put his hand on his sons shoulder as he nodded before he said "It's Me."

-Line-Break-

The Puppet woke up from seeing his vision, a vision of The Purple Guy having escaped his prison.

"No, it can't be, he can't be back…" The Puppet muttered under his breath as he fazed through the wall of his chambers into the dining area where all of the animatronics that were on the stage besides Toy Chica, were asleep. As The Puppet floated toward the kitchen, fear gripped his mechanical heart.

When the Puppet entered the kitchen, he saw Golden Freddy looking worst for wear, but that changed when the Puppet said "The Purple Guy escaped his prison."

Golden Freddy's eyes turned pitch black as he said "How? That prison couldn't have been destroyed by anything he had."

The Puppet nodded at that before saying "Jason Purple somehow got sent to his father's prison and it was too much for the prison to handle and it shattered."

The two animatronics glanced around the quiet kitchen, after a few moments Golden Freddy sighed as he asked "Where was the prison last?"

The Puppet looked at Golden Freddy before answering "It was over Alcatraz when it shattered."

Golden Freddy nodded as he said "Then he has to travel a long way, even with his powers, to get here."

The Puppet looked at Golden Freddy before saying "He has enough power at the moment that he could be here in a few months maybe more."

The two animatronics then looked out the kitchen window before Golden Freddy said "This is not good." And after he said that, he vanished.

The Puppet nodded to himself before he began to sing "It's been so long, since last I've seen my son lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter…"

Then the Puppet's eye's glowed a bright green as a form of a child appeared in front of the Puppet. The child was a seven year old girl who had tears streaming down her face as the song continued but couldn't be heard at all except for the tune as it played for a few more minutes than ended as the girl vanished into the Puppet.

-Line-Break-

Charley was sitting on his little bed as his new mother, Chi, read him a story. To his right was Chi's bed and his left was Godzilla's bed. As Chi finished the story, Charley smiled before he was hit with something out of this world. Collapsing into Chi's lapse, Charley started twitching as he blacked out.

When he woke up, he saw that he was in Chi's lap as Godzilla was talking to Golden Freddy. "You should have told us sooner, Goldie!"

His father was not happy, and Chic helped Charley up into a sitting position on his bed.

"Yes, I should have told you sooner but I didn't know about it until a few minutes ago." Golden Freddy said as he walked over to Charley.

Charley looked at the golden bear before asking "What happened?"

Golden Freddy sighed "Charley I hate to tell you this but, The Purple Guy and Jason Purple are still alive. What you experienced was the bonds that linked you to your brother and your father broke apart and latch onto Godzilla and Toy Chica, making them your real parents now."

Charley was shocked, his bonds that connected him to this evil family broke and reconnected to his new parents?

Golden Freddy seemed to have read his mind as he said "Yes, that is what happened. You're no longer a son of the Purple Guy."

Charley started to cry into Chi's chest as joy overwhelmed him as his father walked over and hugged them both.

After the family hugged ended, Godzilla said "Let's get to bed, it's been a long day and we deserve it."

The others nodded as Golden Freddy vanished and Chi got up to shut the doors. Charley pulled the blankets up to his neck as his mother kissed his forehead and said "Good night, Charley."

Charley whispered the same thing back as he drifted off to sleep.

-Line-Break-

" _Father"_

 _-Static-_

" _It's me, Michael."_

 _-Static and what sounds like breathing from a damaged pair of lungs-_

" _I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you."_

 _-Several minutes of breathing and sounds of crunching on a gravel floor-_

" _Father, after all of this is over; I want to know why they attacked us. Years and Years of playing the same songs and then they attack us, why? If it wasn't our fault then why did they blame us for the deaths?"_

 _-Static and the sound of crying-_

" _After Lily's passing, I couldn't understand why it all happened until now. They see us as their tormentors, the devil himself! I wanted to know why the attacked without warning, they never answered but only said that I was to blame for their suffering."_

 _-The sound of a metal door opening and background noise of a wooded area (location: unknown)_

" _Father, when I do find you, I hope that you could answer this for me. I saw him as well, Godzilla."_

 _-Sounds of ragged breathing and crunching leaves-_

" _He is alive, I saw him with Chancezilla and Megagurius. My long time childhood friends, remember?"_

 _-Dry Chuckle before the sound of coughing-_

" _If you do find this recording, Father, remember this. I still love you, even if I am stuck in this suit for all eternity…"_

 _-End of Recording, XX/XX/2016, Voice-Michael, Place-Unknown-_


End file.
